


Power Couple

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Businessman Peter Hale, M/M, Professor Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: People always look twice when they see them walk in, no matter where they're going.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 706





	Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even go here.

People always look twice when they see them walk in, no matter where they're going.

…

In Peter's circles, it's because Stiles' beauty is distracting, his intellect captivating, his wit blindsiding.

He's younger than most of Peter's cohorts (though older than some of their usual dates), and the smartest man in the room by far.

Stiles will tell you otherwise, but Peter will always back up that claim with the insistence that wealth and power are not mutually inclusive with intelligence. Just look at 80% of the people on Capitol Hill, after all.

Peter is talking with a head of some start up or another - Jim? Tim? Kim? - when Stiles' hand snakes around his arm.

"Can I borrow you, dearest?" He asks, the affectation all show. "Just for a moment, excuse me."

Then, as soon as he has all of Peter's attention and they're out of earshot of Jim-Tim-Kim, Stiles tugs him into a deep kiss.

"That investor from San Fran won't keep his hands to himself, figured I'd show him why that's a terrible idea," Stiles murmurs.

Peter resists the urge to flash his eyes. He savors the itch of his fangs threatening to drop instead. Peter tightens his grip on Stiles' waist, holding him even tighter.

"Mine."

"Fuck yeah, I am." Stiles kisses him again, tongue flicking over his canines and teasing him further. "All yours, no matter what rich asshole thinks otherwise."

…

In Stiles' circles, it's because Peter Fucking Hale just walked into the Humanities building, oh god, what do they do? They still aren't quite used to him yet.

"Hey babe, you brought me coffee?" Stiles tilts his head up for a kiss, and Peter grants it. "You're the best."

"I know." Peter slides a possessive hand down Stiles' back and kisses him once more. "Don't let me interrupt you, darling. I'm sure you're doing something important."

He ignores the blatant stares from the other graduate assistants that share the workspace outside of Stiles' office. A new semester means a new audience to surprise, much to Peter's delight.

"Well, I was reading my Mythology 110 class' first essays, but they're abysmal and you're here, so I'm half-tempted to leave the rest to Gretchen and lock my door behind her."

"Now, Professor, you know that's a terrible idea."

Stiles shivers when he says 'professor,' only a year past his rather rushed doctorate and still marveling at it.

"Maybe, but terrible professionally would work out to wonderful, personally." Stiles tugs him down by his tie, biting at his lip. His mouth curls into a smile before Peter can respond. "We have an audience."

Peter glances at the open doorway to see three GA's and two students all but dive to look busy.

"Let them watch." He smirks. "This way, they know you're mine."

…

"I don't see why you'd be with someone like him," Brittany - no, Kylie simpers, red acrylic talons dragging down Peter's chest. "Someone so… academic and boring."

"Academic, yes. Boring, never." Peter steps back, out of her reach. "His intellect is half the appeal."

Kylie looks unimpressed. "And the other half?"

"My lack of a gag reflex," Stiles adds, sliding into the conversation and into Peter's personal space. "Bragging on me, babe?"

"Always, darling." Peter kisses the side of his head, smirking at Kylie in the process. "You were saying?"

"Ugh, never mind." Kylie flounces away, blonde hair swinging and nearly knocking out a waiter.

"Women are so dramatic, rich young ones even more so."

Stiles chuckles. "Please, like you aren't a total drama queen."

"Only over you, I promise."

"Bullshit. Over me, over your business rivals, over that Alpha from Ontario who hit on me at that last convention--"

It has Peter's hackles up at the very mention, only soothed by Stiles' warm laugh and soft kisses.

"Easy, big guy. Way to prove my point."

"Technically still over you," Peter points out.

"And over territory." Stiles nuzzles his cheek. "Don't worry, I think it's hot."

"Good, because I can't turn it off."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please feel free to run with this, my muse has given up.


End file.
